


Lacy Things

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always been the practical sort of woman when it came to underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacy Things

Sam's always been the practical sort of woman when it came to underwear. Plain, white cotton panties and bras were cheaper and easier to care for when being on the road so much. Plus, they were far more comfortable than lace and satin.

The first time she found a set of brightly coloured bra and panties in her duffle bag, Sam just stared at them, before shoving them down to the bottom of the bag. They had all the markings of Gabriel up to something, and Sam already indulged her angel lover enough.

"Did you get my present? Gabriel asked, later that night, his hands stroking slowly over her skin as she lay spent in his arms.

"Yeah, I did. What are you up to, Gabriel?"

Gabriel shrugged, his usual mischievous expression absent. Sam looked at him, Gabriel's eyes not quite meeting hers.

"Nothing. Just though I'd treat you to something nice."

"Oh." Sam blinked. She'd expected a lewd comment or something, not this quite admission. She had the feeling Gabriel had just shown her his true self beyond all the masks he wore.

In the morning, she took the lingerie out, running her hands over the soft lace and silkiness of the clothes. She pulled them on, liking the feel of them against her skin, a very different sensation than cotton.

Hours later, when Gabriel's hand slipped under her shirt to cup her breast, his eyes darkened as he realized she was wearing his gift. Sam stripped off her clothes, loving the way Gabriel watched her, his hands gentle on her skin as he caressed her through the silk and lace.

She found more lingerie in her duffle bag after than. So many different styles and colours. All of them making her feel cherished as Gabriel continued to pamper her in a way she'd never been before. The clothing made her feel sexy even under the layers of her usual flannel and denim.

Then there was Gabriel's reactions. The secret smile he gave her every morning, knowing she was wearing one of his presents. The leer she got whenever she tugged down her shirt or pants to flash him a bit silk and lace. The anticipation that warmed her belly throughout the day until they were alone.

She especially enjoyed how Gabriel no longer snapped her clothing away. Instead, he liked to watch her slowly take off her clothes, showing off the dark red bra that pushed her breasts up. Or how he would push aside her panties, the fragile material soaked from her arousal as he fingered her to an orgasm. Then, there were the times, when she would be wearing only a see through bra, her nipples showing through the sheer lace as she rode Gabriel, his hands tight on her hips.

She still was a practical woman, wearing the cotton underwear most days but she loved being able to pull on a pair of silky panties and bra on those days when they weren't on a hunt or running for their lives.

Plus, the look of horror on Dean's face when he pulled out a handful of her lingerie one time at the launderette, had her grinning for days afterwards. It was one thing for Dean to take off such garments from his pick ups and a completely different matter to discover his sister wore the same sort of things.


End file.
